


The Howl

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e07 Night School, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, Stiles, and Scott go to the school to use the intercom system to magnify Scott's howl to bring out the Alpha. But he's not the only one who shows up, and then some explanations are in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been mainly working on non-fandom writing and that's going to continue through July, here's a little something. I was going to try and turn this into a season one rewrite but that won't be happening anytime soon so take this as a stand-alone.

Scott’s first attempt at a howl was pathetic. Stiles did not understand how puppies could manage howling and yet a teenage werewolf was somehow completely stumped by this phenomenon.

“For the love of God, this is not rocket science. Just aroo.”

Luckily Scott’s second attempt went better. It came out sounding natural and reverberated from his chest, nice and loud and clear. Unfortunately, it was also a challenging howl, not the innocent where-are-you type of howl. Well, there was no way that an Alpha who was at least half-feral was going to ignore that. Which was the point of the exercise, but now he was definitely going to be attacking first. Lovely.

Stiles led the way back out to where Derek was waiting, reassuring Scott that the second howl probably worked. He was leaning back against the Camaro, looking less than impressed.

“That probably got the attention of everything vaguely canid in the entire county and possibly the Hunters too,” he grumbled. Scott deflated. As much as he hated male authority figures, he did want authoritative reassurance. So even though Derek was right, Stiles spoke up.

“Well, the point was to get attention. It was clear and loud and there’s no way that the Alpha’s going to ignore it. I highly doubt anyone’s pet poodle is going to come running up and the only other possibility of vaguely canid in California would be coyotes. They’re scavengers, not predators. They won’t answer a werewolf.”

“Probably not,” Derek shrugged. Suddenly he straightened up, eyes glowing blue. “I think I heard something over there.” He was pointing towards a clump of bushes. A flash of white rabbit fur was visible through the leaves as the bushes rustled again.

“Hungry?” Stiles teased. Derek glared. An answering howl echoed through the silence.

“He’s coming,” Scott whispered. All the levity went out of the air. Stiles shuffled half a step closer to Derek. Derek knew how to fight and Scott was the one who had issued the challenge. It was eerily silent. Five crows startled out of the trees at the edge of the parking lot and swooped off.

“Silver,” Derek murmured. His glowing eyes were scanning the edge of the woods. Stiles had followed the movement of the crows. Scott quietly whimpered, an instinctive plea for reassurance and comfort. Stiles turned her head for just half a second but got no chance to say anything. Derek made a horrible noise of pain at the same instant the blood drained out of Scott’s face.

The Alpha’s claws had gone through Derek’s chest before anyone even realized he was there. Blood was burbling on his lips in the moment time froze before the Alpha shook Derek off, sending him flying. Scott fled. Stiles felt a horrible noise come out of her throat as she threw herself at the Alpha. Of course, he batted her away like a toy, sending her flying through the air as well. She landed hard, the momentum keeping her rolling not dulling the pain of impact much. Brakes squealed near her head.

“What the fuck, Stiles?” Jackson demanded. “What were you thinking?”

“He hurt Derek,” she gritted out. Jackson shut up. He had done enough stupid shit because of Danny to know not to bother lecturing further. Suddenly Jackson was helping her peel herself off the pavement and stand up. “You…?”

“You really thought Lydia was going to let Allison just meet up with Scott at the school after dark?” Jackson scoffed.

“Scott wasn’t meeting Allison tonight.” Stiles was confused.

“Scott texted her,” Lydia insisted. “At least, it came from his number.”

“It wasn’t us,” Stiles said with a shrug. Jackson tensed. He was looking over at the Alpha.

“You can misdirect those,” he muttered. Yes, you could. 

“I think we need to get into the school,” Stiles commented.

“Why?”

“Kate will be here soon enough. I think she’ll trade back a family heirloom for leaving at least Derek alone.”

“The Lexington Dagger is in your locker??” Jackson gasped.

“God, no! I got my hands on the rest of the medallion crest. That’s in my locker.” Jackson nodded. They both looked back at the Alpha, who was still crouched and growling, the other half of this stand-off.

“Asking is futile.”

“So futile.”

“Lydia?”

“Too risky.”

“I hate you so much.” Jackson was already reaching for the gun and clip hooked into the holster on his back.

“You’re a shit liar.”

“He’s going to take my face off.”

“Then don’t miss!”

The click of the safety coming off was brutally loud.

“You’re not going to shoot that thing,” Allison murmured incredulously. “It’s like… rabid?” All the blood had drained out of Lydia’s face and clasped hands.

“Latria,” Jackson breathed out. He pulled the trigger and Stiles burst into motion in the same instant, sprinting past the Alpha, who took the bullet straight through the heart and collapsed, and racing into the school to get her leverage. 

She managed to collect both the Argent medallion and Scott and still be back in the parking lot before Kate arrived or the Alpha recovered. Jackson had managed to get an ace bandage wrapped around Derek’s wounds to keep pressure on them while Stiles was in the school but the wolf was still pale and unconscious. After a moment of silent debate, Stiles and Jackson laid the passenger seat down in the Camaro and hefted Derek into it so he was lying mostly flat. They were trying to figure out the logistics of getting the three cars out of the parking lot when Kate finally rolled in with her brother and their entire entourage of hunters.

“Well… well… well…” Kate commented. “Isn’t this interesting?”

“It apparently wasn’t Scott that texted me,” Allison announced apropos of nothing. “He thought I texted him, but obviously I didn’t send it either.” Well… something certainly was interesting. Stiles hadn’t heard Scott claim that he had also gotten a text.

“Who is that?” Kate demanded, looking to Stiles for answers, as she gestured at the alpha still laid out on the pavement.

Stiles rolled her eyes. “I’m inclined to make the same assumption you are. Of course, it could be the Druid who woke him up who lured Allison here.” So far all signs pointed to the feral Alpha being Peter Hale himself, but there was nothing concrete enough to stand up for a court case.

Kate did not appreciate that, apparently. “Where’s your sister? I can’t believe Rosalynn would let you drive your idiot friend to meet his girlfriend while there’s a curfew.” She really had not checked the obituaries after the fire.

“Sister?” Scott echoed in confusion.

“She’s been dead these past six years. Funny what smoke does to the lungs, isn’t it? Especially smoke from a chemical fire.”

“No!” Kate was horrified. “That means…” she trailed off, staring in horror at Allison. Her face went all blotchy. Stiles had forgotten that Kate went blotchy instead of pale when she was scared.

“Yes, it does mean that.” Stiles still had no sympathy.

“I suppose that explains your sudden abandonment of all sense and logic,” Jackson was also smiling cruelly at her. “If you’re going to set two houses on fire, you really should check all the obituaries afterward.”

“We aren’t murderers,” Chris immediately shot back. “We don’t set bombs or fires.”

“Maybe you don’t, but your sister does,” Stiles snapped right back. 

“Not the time,” Kate grumbled. “We have to get Allison out of here. Now!”

“If you’ve been code-breaking,” Chris said warningly in his sister’s direction before prioritizing his daughter. “Ally, your mother’s in the car. Get out of here.” After a brief hesitance, wherein she obviously wanted an explanation, Allison glanced at the alpha and scurried off towards her mother’s car. Lydia was right on her heels, clearly having decided that the people immediately leaving were who she wanted to be with. Kate watched their progress across the parking lot, clearly relaxing once Allison was in the car and her sister-in-law was driving off.

“What do you want us to do?” Kate once again addressed her question to Stiles. Chris and Scott both looked confused.

“Why don’t we play a little game?” Stiles suggested with a cruel smile tugging at her lips. Kate flinched.

“Sis…” Jackson murmured. It was very quiet but Stiles heard him. The alpha was going to recover too quickly for Stiles to taunt Kate. She huffed.

“I have a deal. You stay out of this unless I direct you otherwise.” It was always best to start with the best case scenario so you could compromise down to what you could still live with.

“A deal typically includes an incentive,” Chris replied. No arguments?

Stiles pulled out the medallion, holding it up to the light. Kate made a soft whimpering noise and the alpha shifted. Chris gasped.

“Deal,” Kate agreed, holding her hand out for the heirloom. “Please leave my daughter out of this.”

“I can’t make that promise,” Stiles reminded her as she handed over the medallion. That discussion had gone much better than expected. The alpha groaned, a sign of regaining consciousness. Jackson hurriedly retreated into the Porsche. Stiles tossed Scott her car keys and threw herself into the Camaro with Derek’s unconscious body in the next seat. “Non-interference!” she called over her shoulder before the door shut.

Scott had thankfully caught her keys and Stiles saw the Jeep was following her and Jackson out of the parking lot. Kate and Chris had also noticed the waking alpha and retreated to their van. They had agreed to total non-interference, after all. Stiles did not envy their family the inevitable conversation. Allison didn’t even know about werewolves and clearly Chris had no idea about his father and sister being code-breakers for years now. Kate had only been a code-breaker for six years, starting with the Hale and Talbott fires, but Gerard was going on two decades since his wife’s death.

Although the thought of Kate admitting to her brother that she had accidentally forfeited Allison’s life six years ago according to their Code’s terms for reparations made her giggle, Stiles was also very aware that when they got to Peter’s house—so they could patch Derek up with the extensive first aid supplies they had squirreled away there—Scott was going to want explanations. She was going to be in no state to want to give them. Jackson wasn’t Scott’s friend anyway, so he owed Scott no answers. Unfortunately, Stiles had been Scott’s friend for more than a year now and she did owe him some explanation. Since she had only met him after reaching high school, once her mother and sister had been years dead and Kate years gone (the woman she had known with that face effectively dead) and it was already clear that Danny was not going to ever let go of his grudge, Stiles had not told Scott her entire life story. It had seemed irrelevant. It was no longer irrelevant and Scott would likely take it personally. This was her life and these were her choices.

Sooner rather than later, they arrived at Peter’s old house. As expected, the Alpha had not followed them, presumably choosing instead to retreat and heal. He, or she if Stiles was very wrong and it was not Peter, probably would have re-engaged in a fight if they had stayed, but with them driving off there would be no reason to pursue. If it was Peter, hopefully whatever Druid or witch was waking him up could dig the bullet out. At least she knew that Jackson didn’t have any bullets forged with poison mixed into the gunpowder and even most omegas could heal an ordinary bullet wound given sufficient time. Of course, as Jackson pulled up, he was jumping out of the Porsche to help her get Derek out of the Camaro and into the house, and as Scott pulled up, he was falling out of the Jeep in search of answers. Stiles got out of the Camaro and circled around to help Jackson with Derek.

“Scott, it’s the blue house key.” Jackson sighed. “Do you want his head or to try and maneuver him out from both sides?”

“Head?” Stiles shrugged. Logically, she knew that Derek would not die from the wounds he had sustained because werewolf healing was too fast for that but you weren’t supposed to strain an unconscious person’s back because it could cause potential spinal damage.

“Logically,” Jackson agreed. “Alright, steady his head while I pull his legs out. Scott, is that door open yet? The stairs onto the porch are going to be bad enough.” There was a scuffling behind them. Apparently Scott was now opening the door. After a brief moment of indecision, Jackson and Stiles managed to squeeze into the space of the door and each grab part of Derek. Jackson had his feet and Stiles had him under his arms. Jackson backed away first to get Derek out of the car but then Stiles was the one backing up the stairs and through the now open door into the house. At least the security system hadn’t been on in years. That would have been a disaster.

“Scott, can you get the car door? We don’t want a squirrel to get in.”

“Squirrel?” Scott muttered. He kept muttering, but Stiles couldn’t hear the rest. Jackson looked amused. They got Derek settled on the couch and Stiles dropped the Camaro keys on the side table as she darted off to get the first aid supplies from the kitchen. It was not a tactic to delay speaking to Scott and there was no need for Jackson to have smirked like that.

“Give me that,” Jackson demanded as she walked back in. Stiles willingly handed it over. Scott looked angry, or at least very determined, and Jackson was no less competent than she was.

After a moment Scott huffed. “I don’t even know what to ask first.” Everything then came out in a barrage, too quickly to answer. “Since when do you know Allison’s Aunt Kate? What was that thing you gave her? If you think you know who the Alpha is, why haven’t you told me? I never knew you had a sister! Did you say that she died in the Hale fire?” Scott fell silent, clearly waiting for answers.

“Allison’s Aunt Kate lived in Beacon Hills for twelve years before the Fire. I met her when I was three. I took ballet lessons from her for about six years.

“The thing I gave her was the rest of the medallion that Allison’s necklace came from. It’s a family heirloom from her mother’s side and her mother’s been dead for almost two decades now.”

“Oh,” Scott nodded. “That’s why she was so eager to have it.”

“Yup. Also why she agreed to assume I’m right about who the Alpha is.”

“Who--?!”

Stiles cut him off. “I think it’s my sister’s father: Peter Hale. If I’m right, then the Argents would be breaking the Code by interfering with him getting his rightful revenge from the Fire. Both the men who’ve died were connected to the Fire: either helping Kate set it or trying to cover her tracks afterward. But we don’t have enough attacks to warrant a certain pattern, because Laura certainly had nothing to do with it and someone killed her.”

“Your half-sister?” Scott said quietly. “Peter: the coma patient, Derek’s uncle?”

“He’s been waking up,” Stiles shrugged. “The Alpha’s been mainly active after moonrise, and Peter’d be significantly stronger during the full moon – Laura was killed directly before and the insurance guy turned bus driver directly after. Plus, his vitals have greatly improved according to his charts the past couple of months.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” God, Scott could make the most effective kicked-puppy expressions.

“Ros had been dead five years when we met. I thought it was irrelevant. Peter didn’t look like he would ever wake up, just slowly deteriorate into death. My sister was dead. The Kate that I knew was effectively dead because the woman her father made her into right before the Fire is a stranger to me, and I knew she wasn’t stupid enough to come back. It just… what was the point of trying to talk about her?”

Scott nodded slowly, accepting the explanation. “I guess you don’t say much about your mother either. I had no idea that she was with Peter before your dad.”

“Yup. Honestly, Ros and I never shared DNA. She was Peter’s wife’s daughter, so he adopted her. But mama and Peter almost got married in college. Her parents threw a fit when they realized he was a werewolf. So she married my dad instead.”

“Then why did they move here?”

“When mama was very pregnant with me, she’d quit her job in anticipation of taking time off to stay with me until I was a toddler, at least. But then Dad lost his job and no one was going to hire a woman who was almost eight months pregnant. So mama called Peter in a panic and Peter got Dad a job here.”

“But you aren’t Peter’s kid.”

“Nope. But Peter’s a werewolf. He didn’t care I wasn’t his. I was mama’s and he still cared about her, so her husband had to have a job.”

“Still confused.”

“He also moved her to his hometown and helped her raise Stiles. Stiles was supposed to go to Peter or his daughter when mama died,” Jackson explained. “So he got better revenge on her new husband than revenge that also hurt mama would have been.” Jackson manhandled Stiles into a chair as he was talking and started disinfecting her forehead. Oh, right, she had gone skidding across the pavement. She probably looked horrible.

“Except for the part where you’re saying mama, that does make more sense,” Scott nodded slowly. Stiles was inspecting the road burn on her hands and left wrist. At least it was still winter and she had on closed shoes and jeans and long sleeves. Now that she had noticed it, though, her palms were starting to burn.

“My parents adopted me because they wanted to have a kid. But they didn’t realize that your housekeeper cannot also be your nanny without something falling through. Luisa, our housekeeper, was friends with Stiles’ mom soon enough after they moved here that I ended up being raised by her instead. She was already taking care of one baby and I was five months older.”

“So that’s why you’re being all chummy now. But then why don’t you talk at school?”

“Danny,” they both grumbled. Jackson secured the bandage around her hand and nodded in satisfaction.

“I’m just gonna let that one go,” Scott decided and gestured towards Derek. “So, is he gonna live or what?”

“He should be waking up soon, actually,” Jackson replied.

“Even without patching him up, that shouldn’t have killed Derek,” Stiles added. “But with wounds from an alpha, it’s best not to chance it.”

“That’s how you knew I was a werewolf!” Scott exclaimed. “You already knew they existed!”

“Yes, yes I did.”

“Did it blow your mind when you found out? It’s like crazy, don’t you remember?”

“I can’t remember a time I didn’t know, actually.” Stiles winced apologetically.

“Me either,” Jackson agreed. “I vaguely remember being told not to talk about it, but not the first time I got the explanation.”

“I don’t really remember that so much. I remember people thinking that mama and Peter were married when we went places with Papa and Ros.”

“Yup. Clearly you were from the mailman,” Jackson teased.

“Huh?” Scott was confused again.

“Well, mama was blonde, and Peter’s got almost the same color hair I do, and he had blue eyes and mama had grey eyes. And Ros happened to have hazel eyes that were usually blue-green and she dyed her hair blonde for a while. But Stiles had not-the-right-undertones brown hair and brown eyes.”

Scott nodded slowly. There was no comprehension.

“It makes more sense with a picture,” Stiles explained. He nodded.

“I’ll believe you.”

Finally Derek stirred. He was groaning and stretching. As he fully came to, he let out a hiss of pain. “Oh my god,” he mumbled. “What… where am I?”

“The Alpha stuck his claws through your torso,” Stiles told him. “How bad’s the pain?”

“Fuck you,” Derek spat.

“Well, someone had lured Kate’s pretty niece there, so Stiles and I could have left you for Kate to pick up. There’s no need to be rude.”

“I thought it was a descriptor,” Stiles offered. “Fuck you levels of pain is worse than fuck me levels.” Jackson looked back to Derek for clarification.

“Both,” he gritted out.

“Fair enough,” Jackson conceded. “…So, how many data points do you need before you feel confident enough that you aren’t guessing as to who the Alpha is?”

“Unfortunately, several graves more. Although, if I’m right, they’d all be murderers, so it’d be easier to rationalize. But if I’m wrong, I’d still need several graves for a conclusive answer and it could be innocent children, which would be horrible.”

“A guess?” Derek asked. His voice was still tense with the pain of knitting his organs and muscles back together. Stiles just winced. She did not want to tell Derek that the person he was blaming for his sister’s death might be his favorite uncle.

“Uncle Peter,” Jackson finally supplied. “The bus driver was the guy at the insurance company who submitted the falsified report about the fire, claiming it was faulty wiring. The guy at video store was on the case too. Someone lured Allison out to where you were calling the Alpha, and she’s Kate’s only heir. When you got shot, the Alpha was toying with Kate. Admittedly, Laura had nothing to do with the Fire and why Peter would have bit someone randomly…”

“Possible not probable,” Derek muttered. He slowly sat up. There was a little more color in his face. “Thanks for this.”

“Of course,” Jackson nodded.

“So the lack of any conclusive proof either way is why you didn’t mention this earlier?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded mutely.

No one was terribly inclined to break the silence. Scott had a lot of new information to process. Stiles had no idea of how to respond to what Derek had said or politely change the subject. Derek was still healing. After a moment, Jackson disappeared into the kitchen. Scott was roused enough from his thoughts by the movement that he broke the silence.

“I still can’t believe that you never told me about your sister.”

“We covered this. She was dead long before I met you last year.”

“But still!” Scott protested.

“I’m sorry,” Derek offered. Stiles turned to him in confusion.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“She set it during my game…” Oh, Derek thought that Kate had been feigning interest in him as reconnaissance for setting the fire. They were two completely unrelated events.

“She picked the date and time to ascertain that I would not be there. It was Cora’s fault that anyone had to stay back, because she ran off into the woods, and Mark’s fault that it was Ros, because he wanted to see his boyfriend. But that doesn’t mean I’d expect apologies from Mark. Kate’s the reason it wasn’t any other full moon.”

“Kate should have realized that Maria’s wards were down and Maria shouldn’t have voided out her own wards in trying to strengthen them before she went on vacation,” Jackson pointed out as he came back from the kitchen.

“The wards were down?” Clearly that was news to Derek.

“Eat this.” Jackson handed Derek a protein bar. “Tastes like cardboard but it should help you heal.”

Derek hesitated just a moment before accepting the food. “Thanks.” Jackson rumbled back affirmation. “What did you mean that Kate should have realized that the wards were down? Surely she did. Otherwise it would’ve been suicide.”

“Yes,” Stiles agreed. “The plan was to take out her father’s six most trusted men with her. Kate always said that Gerard killed her mother because her mother was so opposed to breaking the Code. She didn’t want to betray her mother’s memory.”

“But then why continue with the fire after the wards were down?”

“Because nearly everything that made her Kate was gone. She had to go through four rounds of surgery to reconstruct her skull after whatever it was exactly that her father put her through. The wards were her last chance to not become a Code-Breaker, a murderer. When they were down, she must have taken it as a sign. Her body count went from nothing to several thousand in six years.”

“She only started hunting six years ago?” Scott asked.

“How do you know she had to have her skull reconstructed?” Derek demanded.

“I may have taken a peek at her medical records, which is admittedly not strictly legal, but it’s a very reliable source of information. She was admitted into the hospital showing clear signs of torture and with part of her skull caved in, which caused them to have to rebuild half of her face, but she was also still somewhat conscious upon arrival.” Derek looked like he had been surprised with sharp objects through his torso from the back again.

“Her father did that to her?” Scott sounded scandalized.

“Either he did it himself or he ordered it done,” Stiles confirmed. “Impossible to know his exact level of hands-on involvement, but he had her kidnapped, she was brought into the Argent training compound that he started, and then her father was the one who eventually took her to the hospital.”

“How do you know he had her kidnapped?”

“Paper trail,” Stiles and Jackson replied simultaneously.

“Oh my god…” Derek finally said. The full reality of the situation was even worse than what he had spent the last six years believing, despite the passing of blame.  
Stiles talked over his dawning horror. There was some good news: “In exchange for the rest of that medallion that Kate always wore, they’re supposed to be on total non-interference until there’s proof of who the Alpha is or sufficient proof it isn’t Peter.”

“That should be helpful,” Derek agreed. “But I wouldn’t trust it.”

“Between Cora and Ros both being dead, Allison’s life is forfeit. I think they’re probably going to quickly retreat out of the bounds of Hale territory to keep her safe and be too busy fighting about whose fault it is their only potential heir is in so much danger to interfere.” Derek flinched at the mention of Cora. Jackson frowned. “Sorry.”

“Try again,” Jackson snapped.

“I apologize. I shouldn’t have brought up your baby sister.”

“Better.”

“No, you don’t need to apologize. You made a valid point.”

Jackson shook his head. “Stiles still needs to learn to think before she speaks. She’s almost never wrong but that does not mean that she doesn’t need to consider other people while making her points.”

“I try!”

“You say you try but your success rate isn’t even fifty percent.”

“Maybe it doesn’t need to be,” Derek interjected. “Someone has to be willing to say things, even when it brings up sensitive topics or things that people don’t want to hear. Sometimes it has to be brought up. Like, if I was wrong and Peter didn’t kill Laura…”

“I’m not certain that revenge is a path you’d be able to see through without ending it in suicide.”

“What?!”

“Be honest. If you ended someone’s life, face to face, would you be able to live with yourself afterwards? Or would you be drowning in guilt and unable to sleep for the nightmares? There’s a reason that packs have different people fill different roles: some people are better at handling certain things.”

“Are you calling me weak?”

“No. Feeling emotions doesn’t make you weak. But you do have to take it into account when making decisions. You were raised with the expectation that you would basically live in a library. You weren’t raised to rationalize acceptable loss. Peter learned it later in life, but he also had to quit his job and devote most of his time to also taking the role of pack nurturer to help assuage his guilt.”

Derek stared at her for a long moment. “I guess that’s a fair point,” he eventually replied.

“Not to totally interrupt, but, Stiles, can you take me home? My mom’s gonna get off shift soon and I don’t want to worry her.” Stiles cut her eyes sideways at Scott. He had the puppy-dog pout turned on full force. Ugh. While she did want to finish this conversation, there was no reason to scare Melissa, especially with the curfew in place.

“Yeah, come on,” she nodded. Scott beamed and hurried out to the cars. “Let me know when you get home safe, Jacks.”

“You too, sis,” Jackson smiled.

“We can talk later,” Derek said. Stiles nodded. She followed Scott out to the Jeep.

Scott handed the keys back and Stiles drove him back to his house. His mom texted him just after they got in the car, so it was a pretty quiet drive. The music on was low and Stiles was more concerned with looking around for signs of the Alpha, hunters, or police cars than making conversation and Scott was trying to answer his mother. He got safely inside and Stiles had made it around the corner before Melissa got home.

Stiles also arrived safely home, sending Jackson a text. Since her father was out patrolling to enforce the curfew, she made herself a breakfast burrito before heading up to bed. It was past ten, but she had scratched herself up pretty good and she needed energy to regrow skin. So she ate her burrito, finished her math homework and went to bed. Unfortunately, she did still have to go to school in the morning.


End file.
